


due farfalle

by batterseaghost



Category: larry fandom
Genre: M/M, Madison County inspired, fotografo Harry, ragazzo di campagna louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry è un neo-fotografo, deve fotografare i famosi ponti coperti di Madison per una rivista di viaggi.<br/>si ferma a chiedere indicazioni stradali e incontra Louis, che da subito lo colpisce e così quelli diventano quattro giorni che li segneranno per sempre.<br/>solo quattro giorni però.<br/>perché tutte le cose più belle sembrano dover morire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ciao, questa è la prima volta che posto dal nuovo account.  
> alcuni mi conoscono già.  
> riposterò alcune delle mie vecchie storie nei prossimi giorni/mesi. (correggendole una volta per tutte)  
> ma non volevo ripartire con il vecchio. quindi con qualcosa di nuovo.  
> l'estate scorsa ho visto i ponti di madison county dopo che mi era stato detto quanto fosse bello.  
> la verità è che non mi ha fatto impazzire, ma la storia è decisamente interessante. i quattro giorni insieme almeno.  
> quindi ho rubato l'idea e ci ho piazzato Larry. :))))  
> liberi di lasciare un messaggio  
> so... enjoy it!!!  
> E.

 

Harry lasciò la strada principale dopo averla percorsa per circa un’ora. Seguiva le indicazioni fornitegli alla stazione di servizio dove si era fermato per fare rifornimento al proprio fuoristrada.

Tra circa cinque chilometri avrebbe dovuto intravedere una via secondaria sulla propria sinistra.

L’uomo lo aveva avvertito che uscendo dalla superstrada avrebbe incontrato per lo più aziende agricole, campi, frutteti e allevamenti di bestiame, glielo disse quasi volesse rassicurarlo nel caso avesse iniziato a pensare di essersi perso. Cosa che iniziò a pensare al secondo campo di granturco.

Eppure il cartello diceva Madison. Svoltò a sinistra in una via secondaria. Aveva sbagliato, se lo sentiva. Non poteva essere la strada giusta! Non era nemmeno asfaltata!

 

La prima cose che vide fu un grosso capanno e per un attimo restò spiazzato,   avvicinandosi vide una casa con le ante azzurre e un enorme portico, su quello che però appariva più come il retro dell'abitazione. Ecco! Era entrato in una proprietà privata. Ma l’unica cosa che poteva fare era seguire la strada e sperare che la casa non fosse disabitata o abitata da una famiglia di squinternati con una motosega. 

Quando fu abbastanza vicino  vide una figura uscire dal retro della casa e fermarsi sotto al portico.  

Era un ragazzo.  Probabilmente era stato richiamato dal rumore del fuoristrada di Harry.

Il ragazzo era giovane, poteva avere più o meno la sua stessa età. 

Era scalzo e con i pantaloni arrotolati sopra le caviglie nude. Il busto coperto da un maglietta che sembrava appena indossata. La pelle fu la prima cosa che catturò l'attenzione di Harry: era ambrata, ovviamente abbronzata dal sole che in quel periodo picchiava per parecchie ore durante il giorno, ma il tono non era “bruciato” così come sarebbe apparso probabilmente sulla pelle di un bracciante. Probabilmente era il figlio di qualche proprietario terriero, Forse andava ancora a scuola. Forse era tornato per le vacanze a casa dei genitori.  

<<serve qualcosa?>> chiese subito il ragazzo appena Harry spense il motore.

<<salve! Tu vivi qua?>>  domandò Harry,  sembrando più interessato a scoprire quale delle sue congetture fosse quella corretta.

<<serve qualcosa?>> chiese di nuovo il ragazzo dopo aver velocemente annuito.

<<mi chiamo>> Harry aprì la portiera e scese dal fuoristrada facendo il giro davanti al cofano in modo da trovarsi davanti al ragazzo, era più basso di Harry di una decina di centimetri,

<<Harry, Harry Styles. Faccio il fotografo, beh,  alle prime armi, comunque sono qua perché mi è stato commissionato un servizio>>

il ragazzo lo guardò. Sorrise, ma era evidente che quella cosa non stesse ancora rispondendo alla sua domanda. Harry lo capì e fece emergere le fossette un po' imbarazzato, poi guardo il ragazzo e finalmente disse. <<ehm... devo andare ai ponti>>

<<i ponti coperti?>>

<<sì, devo fare delle foto per un giornale, mi sono appena laureato e questo è il mio primo lavoro _vero_ >> spiegò rimarcando l'ultima parola.

<<capisco>> poi il ragazzo guardò oltre, verso il finire della strada. <<devi andare da quella parte allora>>

<<ma sono sulla strada giusta?>>

<<sì lo sei. Devi… vediamo,  da quella parte, sì,  oltre i campi e la tenuta dei Cooper. Uhm... credo ci siano ancora una decina di chilometri di strada da qua. Dovendoli fare in macchina, sì, credo una decina.>>

Harry guardava il ragazzo parlare e si sentiva catturare dal suo viso.  Aveva i lineamenti definiti e belli e delicati e gli occhi blu. Un blu vivo e …

<<devi seguire la strada e poi, vediamo... dopo la fattoria dei Lucas devi svoltare... ti troverai ad un bivio, tu devi andare a destra, mi sembra tra quattro o cinque chilometri>>

<<non ci vai spesso?>>

<<è una cosa da turisti, noi del posto non ci andiamo molto, una volta erano l'unico passaggio, ma da quando c'è la superstrada non c'è più ragione per passare di là>> alzò le spalle il ragazzo.

<<non ho capito il tuo nome, non credo tu me lo abbia detto ma->>

il ragazzo bellissimo alzò la mano a mezz'aria, poi la ritirò e se la passò sui jeans <<scusa sono un po' sudato. Mi chiamo Louis>> disse e porse di nuovo la mano ad Harry che la strinse nella sua.

<<Harry, Styles>>

i due sorrisero. <<sì, lo hai già detto>> fece Louis, ma senza sembrare annoiato dalla cosa, anzi, era luminoso e cordiale il suo modo di rivolgersi.

<<tu vivi qua, da solo?>>

<<no, con la mia famiglia, ma c'è la fiera a Winterset e non è rimasta molta gente in questa parte della contea. Forse ci sono solo io>> sorrise, sembrò illuminare il cielo.

I due restarono un po' in silenzio. <<uhm, ok, quindi dicevi che tra quattro o cinque chilometri dovrei svoltare a->> Harry cercò di riprendersi e darsi un contegno, perché erano ormai cinque minuti che guardava Louis e non capiva altro se non che i suoi occhi cambiavano colore a seconda della luce, dal blu vivo passavano all’azzurro intenso del cielo, con piccoli lampi più chiari, quasi verdi.

<<svoltare a destra. Non ci vado spesso, anzi, per nulla, ma penso che sia il percorso migliore e poi segui di nuovo la strada, dopo la tenuta dei Cooper ti resteranno forse quattro chilometri al massimo, credo...>>

<<hai qualcosa da fare?>> chiese Harry

<<io? No, a dire il vero, i miei sono partiti questa mattina e io- pensavo di farmi un pisolino in veranda e poi andare  a chiudere gli irrigatori verso sera>>

<<oh.. ok, allora tolgo il disturbo>>

<<nessun disturbo, non passa mai nessuno, beh, specie quando c'è la fiera>>

Harry sorrise e i due si guardarono ancora un momento. << allora perché non vieni con me? insomma, potresti venire con me, potresti accompagnarmi e saremmo indietro prima del tramonto.>>

Louis sgranò gli occhi per un momento, ovviamente non si aspettava quella proposta.

<<uhm... potrei>> poi si sfiorò i capelli. << ma non voglio disturbarti mentre lavori>>

<<nessun disturbo, anzi>>

Ci fu ancora un attimo di silenzio.

<<vieni con me>> ripeté Harry.

A quel punto Louis annuì. <<ti va bene se prendo un paio di birre e le scarpe?>>

<<certo, mi va benissimo.>>

Louis entrò in casa e ne uscì poco dopo con due birre ed un paio di scarpe ai piedi.

Si voltò per chiudere la porta, ma senza girare la chiave.

<<non chiudi a chiave?>>

<<si vede che non sei di queste parti>> disse Louis sorridendo.

Harry gli aprì la portiera. <<oh, grazie>> fece Louis. E saltò in macchina.

 

<<allo svincolo vai a destra>> disse Louis dopo aver deglutito la birra.

Harry seguì il movimento della sua gola.

Louis sul sedile accanto era di nuovo scalzo.

<<non ami le scarpe?>>

<<non molto, mi fanno sudare i piedi>>

Harry notò che Louis aveva davvero dei bei piedi. Cercò di trovare qualcosa di diverso a cui pensare. <<tu cosa fai nella vita?>>

<<lavoro, nella ditta del mio patrigno. Sta con mia madre da qualche anno e dopo aver finito il liceo  ho iniziato a lavorare a tempo pieno.>>

<<e di cosa vi occupate?>>

<<frutta, per lo più, adesso sono due anni che abbiamo anche un vigneto, viene buono, il vino>>

Louis parlava e Harry si incantava seguendo il movimento delle labbra del ragazzo, non poteva non sorridere ad ogni suo sorriso e poi quel modo di gesticolare, accompagnando i discorsi. Era incantevole.

<<sei incantevole, lo sai?>>

Louis si fermò di colpo. <<come?>>

<<lo dico da … da fotografo, non che tu non sia uno dei ragazzi più belli che abbia mai visto, ma sei... i tuoi colori, i tuoi occhi, i gesti che compi, sei un bellissimo soggetto>>

Louis arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. Era a disagio.

<<scusami, ti ho messo in imbarazzo, scommetto che non ti capita spesso di trovarti davanti un ragazzo che ti faccia dei complimenti sul tuo aspetto>>

<<già, è un po' strano>>

<<un po' strano, spero sia positivo>>

<<è solo che i ragazzi non si dicono certe cose, non da queste parti>>

<<oh>> fece Harry.

<<comunque ora dovremmo essere molto vicini. Là in fondo puoi fermare la macchina quello è il primo ponte>> disse Louis indicando davanti a sé.

<<ok, senti Louis mi spiace, non voglio metterti a disagio, tu sei stato così gentile e io->>

<<non preoccuparti.>> fece Louis, ma senza guardare Harry negli occhi.

Scesero e per un po' camminarono senza dire nulla.

<<non devi prendere la tua roba?>> chiese Louis.

<<sì, tra un attimo, sto cercando di capire... dammi solo un attimo>>

Harry si mosse un po' di lato e provò a guardare sotto. <<non c'è acqua>>

<<una volta c'era, ora no, solo erba.>>

<<uhm... mi ero immaginato qualcosa di diverso.>> fece Harry. <<con l'acqua tutto è più semplice, parlo sempre della fotografia, l'acqua è un elemento che si presta benissimo nelle foto>>

Louis lo guardò senza capire molto. Ma annuì e sorrise e Harry non poté non rimandargli un sorriso sperando fosse radioso anche solo la metà di quello di Louis.

 

Dopo poco Harry tornò alla macchina e prese una grossa borsa.

Louis passeggiò per un po' sul ponte. Harry si era sistemato nel letto del fiume ormai coperto d'erba.

<<dove alloggi?>> chiese il ragazzo da sopra la sua testa.

<<a dire il vero non lo so ancora.>> disse Harry da là sotto. <<chiederò in città appena rientreremo>> qualche momento di silenzio. <<immagino troverò una stanza da qualche parte no? Tu che dici?>>

Louis lo guardò dall'alto. Alzò le spalle e scomparve di nuovo all'interno del ponte.

Harry cambiò macchina e tornò su. Si mise al centro della strada, posizionato verso l'interno dal ponte. Si chinò, controllò la luce e i contrasti e fece un paio di scatti. Dal fondo avanzò la figura di Louis. Harry attese che fosse al centro. Click!

<<mi stai fotografando!>>

<<luce e ombre ti amano>> disse Harry

Louis spostò una ciocca di capelli lontano dagli occhi.

Un altro scatto a quel sorriso un po' imbarazzato dai complimenti di Harry.

<<quante ne devi fare?>>

<<ho quasi finito, prendiamo la macchina e attraversiamo il ponte, ne faccio un paio dall'altra parte e poi posso riportarti a casa>>

<<va bene>> disse Louis.

 

Una volta terminati gli scatti rientrarono e quando furono allo svincolo Louis guardò Harry.

Che sentendosi osservato gli chiese <<devi dirmi qualcosa?>>

<<i miei rientrano tra quattro giorni. La fiera dura una settimana circa e loro staranno via fino a domenica. Se ti va, penso, potresti fermarti da me. Per dormire e mangiare. Se ti va>> disse Louis quasi d’un fiato.

Harry lo guardò, sapeva di voler dire di sì. <<ma voglio pagare, non voglio approfittare della tua gentilezza>>

<<non importa, sono da solo, c'è cibo, c'è tutto, io ho delle cose da fare in questi giorni, ma tu puoi girare e fare quello che preferisci, andare a scattare le foto e rientrare quando ti pare->>

<<ma voglio fare qualcosa, in cambio>>

<<non sarò completamente solo, questo mi basta, non mi piace stare da solo, specie la sera.>>

<<potrei cucinare e fare la spesa e pulire casa se vuoi>>

<<non devi, anche se io non sono proprio la persona più ordinata del pianeta>>

<<allora affare fatto?>>

<<se ti va, non sentirti obbligato ad accettare, magari ti va di stare da solo e->>

<<mi va di stare da solo, sono sincero, sono un tipo solitario, ma non mi dispiace la tua compagnia. Anzi>>

Louis sfiorò di nuovo la ciocca di capelli che spesso gli ricadeva sul viso. <<grazie>> disse

<<cercherò anche di smetterla>>

<<smettere cosa?>>

<<smettere di metterti in imbarazzo>>

<<oh, quello? è solo che->>

<<lo so, da queste parti non si fanno certe cose>>

<<beh, per quanto ne so io, non si dicono>>

fu in quel momento che Harry capì di dover dire una cosa a Louis.

 

Quando si fermarono davanti a casa, spento il motore, Harry allungò la mano e fermò Louis che stava già per scendere dalla vettura <<devo dirti una cosa>>

Louis si voltò riaccostando lo sportello <<cosa?>>

<<io sono gay, è meglio che tu lo sappia, perché mi è sembrato di capire che potrei essere la prima persona non eterosessuale, dichiarata almeno, che conosci e non voglio mentirti, voglio che tu ti senta a tuo agio con me>>

<<io, credo di averlo capito, cioè... lo sospettavo>>

<<e...?>>

Louis alzò le spalle.

<<non ci proverò con te, posso promettertelo.>>

<<uhm... ok. Lo apprezzo>> disse Louis titubante.

 

Una volta fatta una doccia calda e messi dei vestiti puliti, Harry scese le scale e andò in cucina.

Louis aveva messo l'acqua a bollire e stava cercando di aprire una scatola di pelati.

<<lascia, faccio io>> disse Harry avvicinandosi.

<<la stanza va bene?>>

<<è perfetta.>>

Louis lasciò scatola  e apriscatola nelle mani di Harry e finì di apparecchiare la tavola.

<<io ho una ragazza>> disse mentre posava i tovaglioli.

Harry si fermò per un secondo. Non guardò verso Louis che stava alle sue spalle. Guardò dritto davanti a sé nel vetro della finestra che dava sul portico. <<oh>> disse <<e dove è?>>

<<alla fiera, con la sua famiglia>>

<<ci vanno proprio tutti>> fece Harry <<tranne te>>

<<io ci sono andato un milione di volte, ma qualcuno doveva restare quest'anno, per via del vigneto.  L'anno scorso è rimasto il mio patrigno e quest'anno mi è sembrato giusto offrirmi perché lui ci potesse andare>>

<<quindi vai al vigneto tutti i giorni>>

<<sì, tutte le mattine. Mi alzo alle cinque e lavoro fino a pranzo. Il mattino è il momento migliore nei campi, specie ora che è estate, poi devo solo controllare gli irrigatori e passare in ditta, sempre ci sia qualcosa da fare. Questa settimana è tranquilla, poca gente, sono tutti alla fiera>>

<<quindi, tu, insomma, sei quello che porterà avanti l'azienda>>

<<sì, il piano è quello.>>

<<ho fatto un corso di degustazione, a New York, non ho mai visto una vigna in vita mia però>>

<<uhm... se ti va, ti ci porto, un giorno che non sei preso con le fotografie>>

<<nulla mi impedisce di fotografare un vigneto>> fece Harry <<qua è tutto pronto, vogliamo sederci?>>

Louis si sedette. Poi si alzò e andò ad accendere la radio, lasciandola ad un volume basso, solo per avere un po’ di sottofondo. <<non mangio con la tv accesa, ma la radio mi piace ascoltarla>>

<<anche a me>> disse Harry.

parlarono per un po' e di tutto. Saltando da una cosa all'altra.

<<allora... quanto ti fermi per le foto?>>

<<penso di ripartire Domenica in serata>> poi guardò Louis. <<promettimi che se inizierò a disturbarti o darti fastidio me lo dirai e io me ne andrò in qualche albergo in città, ok?>>

<<ok, ma lo stesso vale per te, se non ti trovassi bene o se avessi bisogno di più solitudine->>

<<te lo prometto>> disse Harry. Guardò dritto negli occhi di Louis e per un attimo si perse completamente. O forse si ritrovò completamente.

Louis si schiarì la voce. <<che sciocco!>> disse alzandosi da tavola. <<il vino, ho parlato delle vigne e non ti ho fatto provare il nostro vino>> e sparì nella dispensa. Poi riapparve. <<è novello, non è ancora il prodotto a cui miriamo, ma ci vuole tempo. È buono, comunque>>

prese un bicchiere a calice per Harry e glielo porse. Aprì la bottiglia.

<<sono curioso>> disse Harry

<<non è ancora il prodotto->>

<<non preoccuparti Louis, ho fatto un corso da dilettanti che vogliono darsi un po' di arie, non mi intendo di vino. So solo dire, “mi piace” o “non saprei”>>

<<spero ti piaccia>> disse Louis. Harry restò di  nuovo incantato dalla gentilezza con cui Louis si muoveva e da come le sue mani riuscissero a compiere disegni perfetti e delicati pur facendo le cose più semplici. Era una specie di miracolo a cui gli era concesso di assistere. Specie per uno come lui che riusciva ad inciampare da seduto.

Si sentì davvero fortunato, insomma, ad essere lì, con quel ragazzo fatto di tratti delicati e gesti armoniosi e la voce poi. La voce di Louis era aria leggera, un suono dolce e cristallino, ma con un accenno di polvere, solo una piccola sfumatura e anche quella cosa lo rapiva. Lui che aveva questa voce così grave.

Bevve un sorso, lo lasciò girare un po' in bocca, poi deglutì. Louis si sedette e prese il proprio bicchiere.

<<mi piace>> disse Harry.

Louis sorrise. <<non saprò mai se lo pensi veramente>>

<<sono sincero.>> disse Harry. Louis inclinò il volto<<grazie>>.

Bevvero e sorrisero e ridacchiarono. Poi ripresero un discorso che sembrava iniziato secoli prima.

<<quindi hai la ragazza? E state insieme da molto?>>

<<sì, dal liceo. Saranno quattro anni ad Ottobre>>

<<è molto tempo.>> constatò Harry

<<e tu? Hai... sei... insomma, tu stai con qualcuno?>>

<<vuoi sapere se ho un fidanzato? Un ragazzo?>> disse Harry e Louis ridacchiò un po' in imbarazzo. <<scusa, io, scusami, sono sfacciato>>

<<no, è normale, non preoccuparti, comunque no. Nessun ragazzo o fidanzato. Sono stato in giro per un po' e non ho avuto grandi relazioni, mai incontrato qualcuno per cui abbia pensato “wow, è da perdere la testa”, almeno non fino ad ora>>

ci fu un momento di silenzio quasi irreale. Sembrò che anche la radio si fosse spenta.

Poi Harry si rese conto di come potesse essere percepito quel “fino ad ora”.

<<oh non intendo dire che... non sto dicendo in quel senso, io, ti giuro non ci sto provando con te, oh mio Dio! Sto peggiorando le cose>> disse <<non faccio che metterti in imbarazzo>>

<<no, no, non preoccuparti. È solo che>> Louis abbassò il tono di voce <<non è facile>>

<<Louis?>> disse piano Harry

<<non voglio che tu pensi che- insomma, non sono in imbarazzo perché tu sei- non è facile.>>

<<cosa?>>

<<io non so se- insomma...>>

<<non dire nulla se non te la senti, ti prego, accetta le mie scuse e->>

<<non scusarti, non scusarti per le cose carine che mi dici. A me fanno piacere. Ecco, è questa la cosa che mi imbarazza. Che mi facciano piacere>>

Harry sembrò capire. Ma decise di non forzare la mano. <<è normale, i complimenti devono far piacere. Sono fatti anche con quell'intento, no?>>

<<sì, certo, sì, ma tu sei un ragazzo e io sono un ragazzo>>

<<un ragazzo bellissimo, estremamente gentile e dolce per cui vale la pena buttarsi in ogni sorta di complimento anche se imbarazzante>>

Louis arrossì.

<<senti, prometto di non fartene più, ma non sentirti in colpa se ti fanno piacere. Ok? Non c'è nulla di male. A prescindere da ciò che mi piace. Tu meriti ogni complimento comunque.>>

più tardi, dopo altro vino e altre chiacchiere sistemarono la cucina e salirono le scale.

<<io mi alzo alle cinque>>

<<io credo metterò la sveglia un po’ più tardi. Vado in centro a prendere un paio di cose che mi servono e se ti va ci vediamo per pranzo, ti aspetto con qualcosa di buono in tavola>>

<<non devi disturbarti>> disse Louis

<<Louis, davvero, mi fa piacere e mi sembra il minimo>>

Louis annuì. Poi si allontanò lasciando Harry sulla porta della stanza. Arrivò a metà corridoio e si fermò davanti alla stanza di una delle sorelle <<non so se voglio>> disse, Harry aggrottò la fronte. Louis si sistemò la maglietta. <<che tu la smetta con i complimenti intendo. Non sono sicuro>> disse timidamente.

Harry fece un sorriso e Louis gliene rimandò uno tanto bello da abbagliarlo. <<notte Harry>>

<<notte Louis>> disse.

Harry chiuse la porta e con una mano sul cuore si voltò verso lo specchio che stava nell'angolo della stanza. Aveva ancora il sorriso stampato in volto. Appena si vide le spalle crollarono e si sentì cedere. <<è così che fai?>> si disse guardandosi nello specchio. <<arrivi in questo posto sperduto e ti innamori del primo ragazzo che incontri?>>

poi si avvicinò fino a che il dito non premette sullo specchio <<sei un idiota. Sei uno stupido idiota senza speranza. Datti una calmata o finirà male. Hai capito?>>.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry aprì gli occhi e gli ci volle un po' per capire dove si trovasse. Guardò verso la finestra e vide il cielo azzurro e luminoso, senza nuvole. La tenda aperta si sollevava leggera nella brezza.

Si mise seduto restando appoggiato sulle braccia e si guardò attorno.

Non c'era nessuna fotografia in quella stanza.

Le pareti erano rivestite di carta da parati color carta da zucchero. C'erano alcune medaglie appese in una cornice. Il disegno di un bambino, fatto da un bambino. Due manine di terracotta, messe una accanto all'altra. Louis gli aveva detto della sua famiglia, quindi quelle cose dovevano essere state fatte dalle sorelle o dal fratellino.

Ma nessuna fotografia.

Non della famiglia, non della fidanzata.

Al solo pensiero Harry scosse la testa.

Che peccato. Pensò. Louis era un bellissimo soggetto, fosse stato per lui avrebbe riempito la stanza di suoi ritratti.

 

Andò al piano di sotto infilandosi una vecchia maglietta dei Rolling Stones e un paio di di pantaloncini

. La casa era silenziosa e deserta. La prima cosa che catturò la sua attenzione fu un biglietto attaccato al frigorifero.

Accanto, fotografie di bambini e bambine. Ricordi d'infanzia e la foto di una donna molto bella con un bambino in braccio. Quello era Louis, lo riconobbe. Ne era sicuro.

poi un calendario pieno zeppo di nomi e promemoria. 

Prese il foglietto scritto a penna “ci vediamo più tardi” Louis.

Se lo portò al petto.

Quanto era patetico.

Lo annusò, poi lo portò fino in camera e lo chiuse nel suo taccuino.

Tornò di sotto e si preparò la colazione.

Lavò e sistemò le tazze, anche quella di Louis.

Riuscì a sorridere perfino alle briciole di cereali rimaste sul fondo della tazza.

<<eh, sì, Styles, sei proprio messo male>>

 

 

verso le undici e trenta fece ritorno dal supermercato e si mise a preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Restò sul classico. Pollo e patate, del resto non conosceva i gusti di Louis.

Si guardò attorno ancora un po' e fece qualche fotografia alla casa e ai campi. E poi attese.

Fu solo verso l'una che vide arrivare un pick-up azzurro.

Si fermò davanti a casa e Louis scese dal lato passeggero. Un tizio che doveva avere al massimo qualche anno in più di Louis guardò Harry  e poi ripartì.

<<ciao>> fece Louis

Harry si innamorò per la seconda volta.

<<ogni volta che sorridi e come vedere e rivedere sorgere il sole>> disse senza pensare.

Louis trattenne il respiro e poi fece un cerchio con la bocca <<oh>>

<<scusa! Scusami! Non riesco a controllare questa cosa  a quanto pare>>

<<grazie, cioè ok, ma non so cosa … non so cosa rispondere quando dici certe cose>>

e alzò le spalle quasi rammaricandosi di quella mancanza.

<<prova a dire solo grazie, quando ti fa piacere>>

<<grazie Harry>> poi guardò verso l'interno della casa <<ho fame>> disse.

<<pollo e patate>> disse Harry alzandosi dai gradini del portico.

<<ottimo>> commentò Louis.

 

<<è davvero buonissimo>> fece Louis con la bocca ancora piena>>

<<mi fa piacere che ti piaccia>> sorrise Harry

<<sei molto bravo a cucinare, per essere un ragazzo>>

Harry lo guardò senza saper cosa rispondere di preciso.

<<non intendo... intendo per essere un ragazzo, giovane. Nel senso per l'età che hai. Non per...>>

<<perché sono gay?>>

<<sì, quello. Non intendevo quello>>

<<sarebbe anche uno di quegli stereotipi su di noi sai? Bravi a cucinare, buon gusto per l'arredamento, appassionati di trucco e parrucco>>

<<non saprei>>

Louis per un po' non alzò più lo sguardo ad incontrare quello di Harry, la gaffe, non voluta, lo aveva messo in imbarazzo.

<<quanti gay hai conosciuto nella tua vita>> disse. Louis scosse la testa e alzò le spalle contemporaneamente. <<insomma, ne hai uno in casa, sarai curioso, no? Puoi fare tutte le domande che vuoi>>

<< che significa?>> chiese Louis piano

<<che puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi>>

<<sì, quello l'ho capito, ma intendo che significa, essere così>>

<<che mi piacciono i ragazzi>>

<<ok, ma che significa? Che vedi un ragazzo e tu... insomma come>>

<<oooh>> fece Harry <<ho capito cosa mi stai chiedendo. Ok, vediamo. Io vedo un ragazzo, un bel ragazzo, bello per me si intende e sento... un click! Un trasporto e se ho fortuna quel ragazzo sente lo stesso e … insomma, credo sia un po' la stessa cosa che accade tra voi eterosessuali>>

<<ma... quando tu… quando ti è successo la prima volta... uhm... come...cosa-cosa hai sentito>>

<<ero confuso, ma allo stesso tempo era talmente chiaro quello che provavo. In parole povere, desideravo. Ecco. Desideravo. Pelle, labbra, mani, occhi, desideravo averli, toccarli, guardarli sentirli e baciarli, tutto il pacchetto insomma. È desiderio, istintivo e naturale>> poi si grattò la fronte e spostò la chioma  da un lato. <<e poi beh... c'è il sesso>>

Louis sorrise imbarazzato e si sistemò la maglietta.

<<tu...>>

<<chiedi, Louis, avanti>>

<<tu hai... cioè, immagino che tu abbia già->>

<<fatto sesso? sì. E se stai per chiedermi se faccio la donna o l'uomo sappi che in un piatto di insalata non si chiede qual'è la carne. Ma se invece vuoi sapere se sono attivo o passivo, la risposta giusta è che sono versatile.>>

Louis sorrise alla metafora sull'insalata. E poi si alzò per sistemare i piatti nel lavello.

Harry fece lo stesso aiutandolo a sistemare. <<che devi fare oggi?>>

<<mi risposo un po' sotto al  portico di solito. O in camera, ma se vuoi compagnia per andare al secondo ponte... >>

<<potremmo portarci una coperta e stenderci all'ombra, tu potresti riposare e io farei le mie foto con tranquillità. Magari preparo dei panini, che dici?>>

Louis sorrise. Poi squillò il telefono.

<<devono essere i miei>> disse.

Rispose dall'ingresso e poi, dopo una breve discussione, riagganciò.

<<tutto bene?>>

<<sì, era la mia ragazza>>

<<oh, la misteriosa fidanzata>>

<<non è misteriosa. Si chiama Eleonor>>

<<e sta alla fiera>> disse Harry.

<<già.>>

<<è preoccupata per te?>>

<<no, è solo che... ecco... lei vorrebbe-stiamo pensando di andare a vivere insieme alla fine di questa estate e magari sposarci tra un paio d'anni. O forse il contrario>>

<<oh>> disse Harry. <<fidanzato e pronto al grande passo>>

<<non saprei>>

<<non saprei, non saprei, lo dici spesso, lo sai?>>

Louis sorrise. <<non saprei>> disse e piegò la testa di lato. E Harry si innamorò per la terza volta in due giorni.

 

Louis si stese sulla coperta. E guardò verso i rami dell'albero che stava sopra la sua testa. Ogni volta che incrociava l'azzurro del cielo doveva strizzare gli occhi. Poi un' ombra  apparve e coprì la  luce azzurrina del cielo. Aprì prima un occhio e poi l'altro  e si trovo davanti il volto di Harry.

<<hey! Io vado a fare un giro, scatto qualche foto. Tu riposati ok?>> Louis annuì e sbadigliò coprendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. <<ti chiedo solo di preoccuparti ogni tanto per me, se caccio un grido, corri, potrebbe avermi morso una serpe o potrei essere caduto in un burrone o cose così>>

<<sono abbastanza sicuro che non vi siano serpi o burroni, potresti al massimo inciampare nei tuoi stessi piedi>>

<<stai dicendo che sono maldestro?>>

<<no>>

<<credevo di riuscire a nasconderlo almeno per altri due giorni>>

<<tre>> disse subito Louis.

<<tre, vero. Altri tre giorni>> e si guardarono per un attimo. Harry, che stava per sbilanciarsi,  si appoggiò al ginocchio piegato  di Louis . <<ops>> disse

Louis sorrise. (e quattro)

 

dopo una buona mezz'ora passata cercando di restare in equilibrio su un tronco per ritrovarsi all'altezza del ponte e quattro foto veramente sfocate, Harry si decise a tornare dal suo Louis, il suo Louis. Già.

<<è una partita persa>> disse sedendosi sulla coperta. Louis si mosse appena. <<oggi non ho la testa>> disse. Louis fece un mezzo sorriso senza aprire gli occhi <<e dov'è?>>

su di te. Pensò Harry.

<<non lo so>>

si distese accanto a Louis e si mise a scrutare i pezzi di cielo che si intravedevano tra le fronde dell'albero.

Si addormentò seguendo lo spostarsi di una nuvola. E ascoltando il respiro di Louis lì accanto.

 

<<hey>> lo chiamò il ragazzo.

Harry si voltò verso Louis.

<<parlavi>> disse

<<nel sonno?>>

<<già>>

<<e che dicevo?>> gli chiese Harry.

<<non so, farfugliavi qualcosa, ma non parole distinte. Non ti ricordi cosa stavi sognando?>>

<<non ricordo mai i sogni>> fece Harry <<per un po' sono stato convinto di non averne mai fatto uno. Ma non è la prima volta che qualcuno mi dice che parlo nel sonno, canto anche>>

Louis sorrise e arrossì. <<hai dormito con molte persone?>>

<<non molte, qualcuna. Tu?>>

Louis guardò sopra di loro. <<solo la mia ragazza, una volta o due>>

<<beh, hai dormito anche con me, ora>> disse Harry.

Louis si voltò verso Harry e gli sorrise. <<non saprei>>

<<non saprei, non saprei. Siamo sulla stessa coperta e abbiamo dormito nello stesso momento. Abbiamo dormito insieme, fine della storia>>

<<non conta. Io intendevo dormire insieme, nello stesso letto, tutta la notte>>

<< se insisti>> disse Harry sorridendo. Poi Louis si voltò di nuovo verso il cielo. Quasi uno scatto. <<hey! Sto scherzando, Louis, non sentirti in imbarazzo>>

<<no, è solo che... non->>

<<non saprei?>> disse Harry sorridendo e Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<beh, Louis alcune cose non potrai mai saperle a meno che  non le provi>>

Louis lo guardò. <<tu sapevi che ti sarebbe piaciuto baciare un ragazzo prima di baciarne uno?>>

<<sì, ma provare è stato una cosa diversa. È come guardare una torta ed essere certo che ha un gusto meraviglioso. E sapere che quella torta ti piacerà da morire. Ma un conto è saperlo e un conto è darle un morso. Insomma è una conferma, un piacere e la scoperta di sensazioni nuove, tutto insieme>>

<<la fai sembrare una cosa così...così buona>>

<<lo è stato, non sempre, a volte la torta ha un sapore che non ti dice nulla, a volte era solo bella da vedere, da mangiare con gli occhi, ma non c'è dubbio che mi piacciano le torte. E intendo i ragazzi, con questo>> Harry si mise a ridere <<mi sta anche venendo fame>>

<<e non abbiamo nessuna torta>>

<<parla per te>> disse Harry. Infondo se i ragazzi erano torte, Louis doveva avere un sapore eccezionale.

Louis capì l'allusione. Harry si aspettò di vederlo ritrarsi e litigare con la maglietta o lanciarsi o voltarsi per girarsi solo dopo aver superato l'imbarazzo.

<<mi mangeresti?>>

ad Harry si fermò il cuore. <<non vuoi saperlo. fidati>>

<<scusa>>

<<no, è solo che... se fino ad ora i miei complimenti sono stati imbarazzanti per te, non sei in grado di reggere la risposta a questa domanda>>

<<è un sì?>>

<<sì>> disse Harry.

Louis si bagnò le labbra e continuò a guardare Harry, ma la sua espressione era strana e completamente diversa da quella che aveva l’attimo prima.

<<Louis>> disse Harry. Erano occhi negli occhi. Louis si voltò di nuovo a guardare il cielo.

<<tutto bene?>> gli chiese Harry

<<sì. È solo che- io non capisco>>

<<cosa non capisci?>>

<<come fai a...come hai fatto a non avere paura?>>

<<non ho mai detto di non avere paura, di non averne avuta. Ho vissuto attimi di puro terrore.>>

<<ok>> fece Louis e come previsto litigò con la maglietta. Poi si mise seduto.

<<credo che stia per arrivare il temporale.>>

<<lo ha detto anche il tipo del negozio questa mattina>> disse Harry sollevandosi e mettendosi seduto come Louis.<<dice che lo ha capito dal fumo del suo sigaro>>

<<già, dicono che se il fumo fatica a salire verso l'alto significa  che pioverà>>

<<davvero?>>

Louis lo guardò. <<abbiamo ancora un'ora circa. Puoi fare altre foto se vuoi>>

<<nah... non ho la testa te l'ho detto, non oggi>>

una folata di vento spostò i capelli di Harry e una ciocca gli finì davanti al volto.

Louis istintivamente allungò la mano per spostarla.

<<scusa>> disse ritraendola.

<<no, fai pure>> disse Harry. <<mi piace farmi toccare i capelli>>

<<mi piacciono i capelli ricci. Il mio fratello più piccolo ha i capelli mossi e non faccio che toccarglieli>> poi sembrò pensare a qualcosa <<beh, anche Eleonor li ha mossi>>

<<toccali, non mi da fastidio>> disse Harry.

Louis sistemò la ciocca dietro all'orecchio e percorse la lunghezza fino alle punte.

<<sono molto belli>>

<<Grazie>>

<<sono come li immaginavo. Morbidi e puliti e...>> si fermò, con le punte tra le dita. Il respiro di Harry era quasi trattenuto. Il volto di Louis era così vicino e così perfetto.

Con la mano sfiorò quella di Louis che era ferma e teneva delicatamente la parte finale della ciocca tra le dita. Poi i loro sguardi si incrociarono e Louis si ritrasse. Harry avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per fermare quel momento ancora un po'.

<<ehm... sono piuttosto bravo a far le trecce . Le mie sorelle hanno tutte i capelli lunghi e->>

<<vuoi farmi una treccia?>> chiese spontaneo Harry.

<<io... io non->>

<<saprei?>> concluse Harry. I due sorrisero, ma Louis era ancora visibilmente a disagio.

Harry provò a dire qualcosa per uscire dal quel momento. <<c'è qualcosa che sai?>>

<<sto bene.>> disse Louis guardandolo, poi abbassò lo sguardo <<sto bene con te>>

oh merda. Pensò Harry. Non si aspettava una risposta del genere, non che non se ne fosse accorto, ma Louis l'aveva sputata fuori senza esitare, come non potesse trattenersi e Harry...Harry a quel punto era spacciato. Non esisteva una possibilità a questo mondo che Harry non si innamorasse di questo bellissimo, dolcissimo, stupendo ragazzo.

Harry si protese in avanti <<Lou..>> disse senza sapere da dove giungesse quel nomignolo.

Louis lo guardò e guardò la sua bocca e Harry si protese ancora e Louis era lì, finalmente, non indietreggiava, sembrava aver atteso anche lui quel momento, per tanto, Harry lo sperò con tutto il cuore. Erano davvero così vicini. 

 

Due grosse gocce d'acqua caddero sulle loro teste. E poi dieci e poi cento enormi gocce d'acqua.

<<oh merda!>> fece Harry

<<andiamo! muoviamoci!>> gridò Louis raccogliendo le proprie scarpe e la coperta.

Harry raccattò i cestini e il thermos e in fretta e furia salirono sul fuoristrada.

In macchina non dissero nulla. Harry era concentrato a non finire in qualche fosso per colpa della scarsa visibilità e Louis guardava la pioggia cadere incessante.

Arrivarono a casa e, sempre in silenzio, corsero fuori dalla vettura e si fiondarono sotto al portico.

Louis lasciò cadere le scarpe a terra e Harry si levò gli stivali.

La velocità con cui avevano raccattato tutto non li aveva risparmiati dall'essere comunque zuppi.

Entrarono e Louis accese la luce nella cucina.

Harry si fermò al centro della stanza, accanto al tavolo, senza saper cosa fare. C’era qualcosa di sospeso tra loro. Una palpabile attesa.

C'era questa tensione fitta tra i loro corpi. Come fossero trattenuti in una distanza forzata che ormai non aveva nulla di naturale. Non era più accettabile.

Fu Louis, sorprendentemente, a spezzare quella tensione.

Quando si voltò e vide Harry fermo, bloccato, in mezzo alla stanza, i capelli bagnati e la maglietta attraverso la quale si poteva vedere ogni linea del suo corpo, Louis, fece l'unica cosa che restasse da fare e si avvicinò. Sollevò il mento una volta davanti al viso di Harry e unì le loro labbra in un bacio.

Harry al primo contatto rilasciò un respiro. E la forza si sciolse in bisogno e poi desiderio. Libero. Finalmente.

i due si baciarono, sbilanciandosi e sostenendosi a turno. Sembrava non sapessero decidere dove fermarsi.

Quando si staccarono per un breve momento, Le loro labbra erano violacee e tremanti.

<<forse dovremmo farci una doccia e mettere qualcosa di asciutto>> disse Harry

Louis lo prese per mano e andarono nel bagno che stava accanto alla stanza di Louis, occupata da Harry in quei giorni.

Si levarono i vestiti e senza potersi separare si infilarono sotto al getto caldo.

Si baciarono ancora, sotto l'acqua, con lo shampoo nei capelli, con le mani coperte di schiuma. Harry voleva stringerlo più forte e toccarlo e prenderlo, ma lasciò condurre la cosa a Louis e si limitò a seguirlo e rassicurarlo laddove le sue labbra tremavano e le mani esitavano per un momento.

Passarono poi al letto. Si infilarono sotto alle lenzuola che avevano il ricordo del profumo di Louis misto a quello di Harry. <<non ci riesco>> disse Louis

<<non riesci a fare cosa?>>

<<a smettere, non ha senso, non riesco a smettere di baciarti>>

<<ti prego>> disse Harry tirandolo a sé. <<non smettere>>

 

il mattino li trovò avvinghiati. La pelle dei loro corpi arrossata dallo sfregamento. La prima brezza del mattino, entrando dalla finestra, fece rizzare la pelle di Louis sulla schiena.

<<mmm>> fece e andò a rifugiarsi contro il corpo di Harry.

Harry si aprì accogliendolo e poi si richiuse per tenerlo ancora più stretto.

<<mi dispiace>> fece Louis

<<per cosa?>> disse Harry spostando una ciocca di capelli dal suo viso.

<<non so cosa come funziona questa cosa>>

<<tutto quello che fai è perfetto>> disse Harry

<<ma non so->>

<<quello che ti senti, Louis. Ciò che ti senti di fare è la cosa giusta da fare>>

allora Louis si sollevò appena e poggiò le labbra su quelle di Harry.

<<mmm>> fece il ragazzo <<questo è perfetto>>

la sveglia di Louis suonò pochi minuti dopo.

<<devo andare, presto passerà Stan a prendermi>> un altro bacio <<devo andare>>

Harry si lamentò un po'. <<non abbiamo neppure cenato ieri sera, ti preparo qualcosa mentre ti prepari ok?>>

<<ok>> fece Louis e si alzò.

 

 

 

<<guardati>> si disse Harry, più tardi rientrando in camera e guardandosi allo specchio. Non poteva smettere di sorridere. <<guardati>>.

 

Andò al secondo ponte e cercò di fare un po' di foto. Gli dispiaceva non avere la testa, o il tocco, o il guizzo, per fare le foto come amava, ma Louis riempiva ogni istante e ogni pensiero. Riviveva ogni attimo. Fece delle foto decenti, comunque.  Ma continuò a pensare a Louis.

Era perso, fottuto e cotto e andato, non c'era più speranza di salvarsi, tanto valeva gettarsi nel fuoco di quella cosa. Proprio al centro. E pagarne tutte le conseguenze. Che importava quando il ragazzo più bello del mondo aveva, anche solo per un momento, sfiorato la sua  bocca, accarezzato la sua pelle, che importava? Poteva vivere una vita intera sapendo di aver avuto quel momento, quella pelle ambrata a scaldarsi contro la  propria. Ma c'era qualcosa, qualcosa di ancora più grande e forte. Qualcosa che faceva paura e allo stesso tempo qualcosa a cui non poteva non correre incontro.

<<idiota>> si ripeté per tutta la mattina. <<ti farà così male>> ma lo disse e sorrise, muoveva le stesse labbra che avevano sostato sul collo di Louis.

Si portò una mano allo stomaco. <<sto per morire o esplodere>>

guardò nel punto in cui avevano fatto quella specie di pic-nic  il giorno prima. Due farfalle si rincorrevano e univano e poi si lasciavano per rincontrarsi ancora.

Rivide l'attimo prima del temporale.

<<due farfalle come noi>> disse.

 

 

 

Il furgoncino si fermò davanti a casa, Harry uscì, coi capelli raccolti e il grembiule della madre di Louis.

Il ragazzo alla guida lo guardò in modo strano.

<<hey!>> fece Harry

Louis salutò prima Stan<<ci si vede lunedì>> disse e poi guardò verso Harry.

il ragazzo alla guida alzò la mano e partì di nuovo.

Louis entrò in casa quasi strusciando contro il corpo di Harry che lo seguì all’interno.

Una volta rientrati i due si guardarono. <<tutto bene?>>

Louis gli andò incontro e lo baciò.

 

Non si può spiegare la felicità, specie quella racchiusa nelle piccole cose, quelle che aspetti quasi con paura e poi arrivano, semplicemente. Erano lì. Sono ancora lì. Fanno paura perché sono quelle piccole cose che non vorremmo mai perdere.

 

<<secondo te le farfalle sanno di vivere tanto poco?>>

Louis lo guardò confuso e alzò le spalle.

<<ho visto due farfalle e, non lo so, mi sembravano piuttosto felici, eppure stanno già morendo no?>>

<<forse non dovresti bere a tavola>> disse Louis. E finse di portargli via il bicchiere. Harry gli sorrise e alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<programma del giorno?>> gli chiese.

<<devo controllare la vigna>> disse Louis. <<non ci metterò molto>>

<<posso venire con te>>

<<meglio di no>>

<<faccio il bravo, giuro di non toccare nulla>> fece Harry <<se è questo che ti preoccupa>>

<<mi preoccupa averti vicino ed essere io a non poter toccare nulla>> disse Louis quasi imbarazzato dalla propria frase.

Harry gli andò incontro lo spinse verso lo stipite della porta. Lo baciò quasi lo volesse divorare.

<<quando tornerò>> disse Louis << io vorrei->>

 Harry lo baciò ancora. << ti aspetto>>  e poi <<ti aspetto, ti aspetto>> ti aspetto.

 

 

Louis stette via davvero per poco, un'ora la massimo, ma Harry aveva avuto comunque modo di impazzire nell'attesa.

Quando lo vide arrivare questa volta passando dai campi, seduto sul trattore sorrise a mille denti e alzò la mano per salutarlo.

Louis saltò giù dal trattore appena si spense. <<Hey!>> disse.

Andò a fermarsi davanti ad Harry, stavano quasi per baciarsi ma Louis si bloccò, si guardò attorno. Poi andò verso la porta e la aprì.

Harry lo seguì.

<<potrebbe vederci qualcuno>> disse Louis

<<vero. Tu sei impegnato>> disse Harry, omettendo il fatto che quello fosse il minore dei problemi.

Louis abbassò per un momento lo sguardo. <<io... vorrei>> e lo rialzò fermandosi per la millesima volta sulle labbra di Harry.

<<vado a farmi una doccia veloce e … pensavo che... ho pensato che...>> aggiunse ma senza riuscire a dire quella cosa.

<<vai.>> disse Harry. <<ti aspetto nella tua stanza>>

Louis gli diede un bacio leggero e poi salì di corsa.

Harry si portò la mano allo stomaco. <<eccoci qua>> disse <<aiuto>>.

Tutta l'esperienza del mondo non contava nulla. La paura. La voglia. Tutto cambia quando hai davanti qualcuno che dal primo istante ti ha fatto gridare “wow, sei tu. Sei tu.”

E poi c’era il fatto che restassero solo due giorni, da passare insieme, solo due giorni.

Stavano già morendo.

Stupide farfalle.

 

Quando Louis entrò nella stanza Harry era seduto sul letto.

Si alzò immediatamente.

Prese Louis e lo portò con sé verso il materasso. <<ciao>> gli disse.

<<ciao>> fece Louis e si nascose nel suo petto.

<<hey! Tutto bene?>> gli disse Harry <<possiamo anche solo stenderci. Possiamo dormire, possiamo parlare.>>

<<voglio fare l'amore con te>>  disse Louis finalmente.

Ad Harry esplose il cuore nel petto.

Si baciarono e si stesero sul letto.

Louis si perdeva nei capelli di Harry ed Harry adorava quella cosa.

Poi gli si portò sopra e i loro occhi si incontrarono. <<ciao>> disse Louis. Una ciocca di capelli sfuggì dalla mano di Louis e si mise tra di loro. <<oops>> Louis la rimise subito al suo posto e sorrise ed Harry si innamorò ancora e ancora di lui.

 

<<come vuoi farlo?>> gli chiese. Erano ormai senza vestiti, le loro erezioni sfregavano una contro l'altra e i gemiti di Louis erano musica nelle orecchie di Harry.

<<voglio che sia tu a...>> disse Louis <<prendermi>>

Harry lo baciò senza poter formulare una risposta. In qualche modo aveva capito che così sarebbe stato e in qualche modo era quello che anche lui desiderava.

Si fermò un attimo sopra Louis. <<così, va bene?>> erano occhi negli occhi.

Louis gli sorrise e annuì mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Harry lo lasciò per un attimo, andò a cercare nella borsa ciò che sarebbe servito. E poi si sedette accanto al corpo di Louis. <<hai mai? Ti sei mai toccato da solo?>>

Louis aggrottò la fronte

<<non intendo se ti sei mai masturbato, intendo se... se ti sei mai toccato da solo, dentro>>

<<oh>> fece Louis, poi arrossì.

<<Louis, te lo chiedo per capire, insomma, per capire come comportarmi>>

Louis allora annuì, ma tenne lo sguardo sul soffitto.

<<ok, allora ...>> disse Harry  e si rimise tra le sue gambe.

Harry si prese del tempo. Per preparare Louis, anche davanti alle suppliche del ragazzo di andare avanti, di continuare, più veloce. Ma Harry continuava a perdersi nel sapore e nel calore del suo corpo.

<<fallo, ti prego, Harry, mi farai morire>>  disse Louis

allora Harry lo fece. Entrò dentro di lui e si ritrovò ancora davanti al suo viso.

Non perse mai nemmeno per un secondo la connessione con gli occhi di Louis, si chiudevano e riaprivamo e le ciglia, lunghissime, tremavano. <<oh mio Dio>>

<<sei perfetto, sei stupendo Louis, sei perfetto>> cantava Harry.

Louis gemeva e si attaccava alle sue spalle e si alzava appena per cercare ancora la bocca di Harry.

<<OH!>> fece Louis. Harry aveva trovato il punto magico, l'angolazione perfetta e da quel momento in poi non perse più la mira e i loro corpi si scatenarono in una danza frenetica, fino al culmine, raggiunto prima da Louis. Con le lacrime agli occhi e la bocca spalancata, colma di piacere e poco dopo da Harry.

<<oh mio...>> fece Louis e poi si mise a ridere. E dal riso passò al pianto, ma era un pianto pieno di gioia.

<<vieni qua>> gli disse Harry stringendolo

<<mi uccidi così>> disse Louis anche se non aveva l'aria di uno che si potesse lamentare.

<<sto cercando di assorbirti>>

<<ahahahhahaha>> si mise a ridere Louis

<<l'ho già fatto, con il mio gemello>>

<<smettila!>>

<<giuro, non vedi?>>

Harry si spostò all'indietro mettendo in mostra il proprio torace. <<guarda>>

<<li avevo notati, ma non ho avuto il coraggio di fare domande>> disse guardando i quattro capezzoli di Harry.

Poi il ragazzo lo strinse più forte.

<<non respiro>>

<<a che ti serve respirare?>>

dopo le risate e le chiacchiere e qualche carezza si addormentarono.

 

Quando Harry si svegliò notò con enorme dispiacere che Louis non era nel letto . <<forse l'ho assorbito davvero>> disse e mosse le lenzuola nello stupido tentativo di trovarci qualche traccia del suo Louis.

La ricerca fu vana ed Harry si decise a scendere al piano di sotto.

Entrando in cucina trovò una teglia di lasagne che sembrava appena tolta dal freezer.

<<uhm... lasagne>> fece e andò a metterle nel forno. Guardò l'orologio sopra la porta che dava nella dispensa e mise il timer. L'ora di cena era passata da un po'.

Udì un rumore provenire dal portico.

Aprì la porta piano.

<<ecco il mio Lou>> disse.

Louis era in piedi appoggiato alla ringhiera, dava le spalle alla porta.

<<Lou?>> chiese Harry <<tutto bene? Ho messo le lasagne in forno, una ventina di  minuti e poi possiamo metterci a tavola>> disse. Il silenzio di Louis lo stava spaventando. <<è successo qualcosa?>>

Louis si voltò. Aveva le guance segnate dalle lacrime.

<<oh no>> fece Harry avvicinandosi. Non sapeva da dove venissero quelle lacrime, ma il solo fatto di vederlo in quello stato lo preoccupò da morire.

Non appena gli fu vicino Louis si lasciò abbracciare. Le braccia di Harry lo cinsero incrociandosi sul suo petto. <<che succede? Perché piangi?>> mille domande, ancora una volta a cercare di coprire quel silenzio. A coprire la paura che vi fosse qualcosa di terribile nascosto dietro di esso.

<<sono uno sciocco vero?>> disse Louis <<dimmi che sono uno sciocco>>

<<cosa è successo?>>

Louis si fregò gli occhi col dorso della mano. <<Ha chiamato El. La sua famiglia ha anticipato il rientro>> disse.

Ci fu un momento in cui Harry non capì. Poi fu chiaro.

Tutto finiva. Sapevano già che sarebbe finito. Ma tutto finiva, finiva quella notte, finiva. Era la fine.

<<oh Lou>> disse Harry

<<sono uno sciocco>> fece Louis e si voltò.

<<allora siamo in due, siamo le due persone più stupide del pianeta, ma senti che faremo>> disse Harry mentre anche i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime. <<noi ora faremo la cena più schifosamente romantica del mondo. Accenderemo anche le candele. E poi ci coccoleremo e ci baceremo e faremo l'amore e io ti farò stare così bene che sarà impossibile essere tristi, ok?>>

Louis annuì. Poi ancora una lacrima. <<volevo portarti alla vigna. Volevo portartici domani pomeriggio e farti una sorpresa, saremmo stati soli e->>

<<andrà bene comunque, Louis, va tutto bene, andrà tutto bene. Non è finita, non è ancora finita>>

 

 

il mattino seguente Louis si svegliò di soprassalto. Era nudo, i capelli scombinati appiccicati alla fronte, sudato dalla testa ai piedi. Il cuore nel petto pulsava e batteva quasi volesse schizzare fuori dal suo corpo. Si voltò e accanto a sé vide la sagoma di Harry ancora impressa nel materasso e sul cuscino ma non il suo corpo. <<no>> disse con la voce strozzata. <<no, no, no, no>> saltò in piedi. <<non così>> si liberò delle lenzuola e corse giù dalle scale nudo come un verme.

<<Harry!>> chiamò. E appena entrò in cucina lo vide.

<<hey!>> disse Harry voltandosi. <<Lou->> ma non seppe continuare.

<<credevo>> disse Louis e si rese conto di essere nudo. Harry ancora lo fissava. <<sei nudo>> disse.

Louis si coprì con le mani. Harry scosse la testa e sorrise. <<vai metterti qualcosa, la colazione è pronta, avrei voluto portartela a letto, ma...>>

<<le tue cose>> disse Louis voltandosi verso la porta. Il borsone di Harry era pronto. Pronto per partire.

<<non pensiamoci ora>>.

 

Fecero colazione tenendosi per mano senza dire una parola.

Ogni volta che deglutiva, Harry, oltre al cibo doveva ricacciare giù il groppo di tristezza che si era formato alla base della gola.

Ripulirono la cucina e poi

<<ci siamo, credo>>

<<già>>

<<la tua ragazza a che ora arriva?>>

<<tra poco>> disse Louis

Harry lo prese e lo portò a sé.

<<ti aiuto a mettere le cose in macchina>> disse Louis.

<<non preoccuparti, ho solo questo. Restiamo così, ancora un po’>>

 

Una volta messe le proprie cose in macchina, Harry si voltò verso Louis che gli sprofondò tra le braccia.

<<shhshsh>> disse Harry baciandogli la testa. <<almeno lo abbiamo avuto>> e poi lo strinse.

Lo strinse forte.

<<vorrei che fosse possibile>> disse Louis

<<cosa?>>

<<farmi assorbire da te, così potresti portami via>>

<<lo vorrei anche io, non sai quanto>> disse Harry

<<immagino>> fece Louis guardando Harry <<siamo un po' come le due farfalle che hai visto>>

<<immagino>> disse Harry e poi baciò Louis. Forse erano stati sciocchi. Forse erano stati così felici da essersi dimenticati di dover morire.

Si staccarono quando la tristezza fu davvero insostenibile.

<<ok, ora  meglio andare>> fece lasciando riluttante quel corpo.

<<ti fermerai in città?>>

<<questa notte, riparto domani, ma non lo so, può anche darsi che me ne vada prima, ora, o.>> Harry alzò le spalle. <<o domani, non lo so davvero>>

una lacrima lasciò gli occhi di Louis. Harry la raccolse.

<<è stato... >>

<<sì>> fece Louis piangendo.

<<è stato tutto>> disse Harry

Louis cercò di sorridere.

<<ora vado davvero>> disse Harry e si allontanò. Louis andò sul primo gradino del portico, con le mani in tasca e i segni del pianto sulla pelle del suo bellissimo viso.

Harry lo guardò e si portò una mano al cuore.

Non ci fu bisogno di dire nulla.

Harry partì.

Louis seguì il fuoristrada con lo sguardo e nel momento in cui svoltò e non fu più visibile si sedette su quel gradino.

Era finita.

Non gli sembrò possibile.

Forse era stato un sogno.

Forse avrebbe dovuto pensare a quei giorni come ad un sogno.

Forse lo avrebbe aiutato a non impazzire.

Perché erano passati si e no cinque minuti e a lui già sembrava di morire.

 

 

<<non ci voleva questa pioggia>> disse Eleonor.

<<eppure>> commentò Louis e guardò fuori dal finestrino.

<<per fortuna la chiesa ha il tetto>> disse El sorridendo.

Louis alzò le spalle e poi espirò. <<ne conosci qualcuna senza?>>

<<tutto bene?>> chiese Eleonor vedendolo insofferente.

<<bene, sì>> disse.

<<ok, allora scendo a prendere il giornale per mio padre e poi possiamo andare, mia mamma ha fatto la pasta al forno, sa che ne vai pazzo>>

<<evviva>> disse Louis, ma senza il minimo accenno di entusiasmo.

Accostò accanto all'unico negozio che tenesse aperto anche la domenica mattina.

Eleonor lasciò l’abitacolo ed entrò.

Louis si voltò dalla parte opposta, appoggiandosi al volante, si sentiva stanco, svuotato, triste, soprattutto triste.

Guardava in direzione della tavola calda, ma senza mettere a fuoco ciò che vedeva, non se ne accorse subito.

Non lo vide subito.

Il ragazzo, che stava tra lui e la vetrata della tavola calda, sotto la pioggia che scendeva a dirotto. I capelli bagnati, lunghi fino al petto.

Louis si mise dritto.

Mise a fuoco il suo viso.

Si guardarono e non fecero nulla.

La pioggia provava a lavare via ogni cosa.

Harry piangeva. Piangeva. O forse era solo la pioggia, Louis lo guardava e tratteneva il respiro.

La portiera dal lato passeggero si aprì ed Eleonor saltò in macchina.

<<andiamo?>> disse.

Louis si voltò e accese il motore e poi guardò di nuovo verso la strada, Harry non era più lì.

Lo cercò guardando nello specchietto retrovisore e fece appena in tempo a vedere la portiera del suo fuoristrada richiudersi.

Andato, ancora una volta.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

<<c'era questa busta per te nella posta>> gli disse Jay lasciandola sul tavolo delle cucina. << poi ricordati di passare al negozio a ritirare le decorazioni. Le tue sorelle mi faranno impazzire se non ci mettiamo ad addobbare la casa entro sera>>

<<non è un po' presto?>>

<<è un po' tardi per loro>>

Louis, che non aveva ancora prestato attenzione alla busta, la sollevò. <<è un libro? Io odio leggere. chi ha smesso di volermi bene?>>

<<e sembra anche bello grosso>> notò Jay valutando il volume della busta <<che sia un regalo in anticipo?>>

Louis sbuffò. Poi aprì la busta. <<sembra... una rivista>> disse. E fece scivolare via l'involucro. <<è...>> guardò la copertina, era una rivista di viaggi, una piuttosto conosciuta anche, una di quelle che di solito si trovano in allegato con i grandi quotidiani. Questa era allegata al Los Angeles Times, guardò verso la madre <<è uno scherzo? Sicura sia per me?>> Jay alzò le spalle. <<è scritto sulla busta, vedi? Destinatario Louis Tomlinson. Se non mi ricordo male quello è il tuo nome>>

Louis prese allora la busta. La voltò in modo da vedere se ci fosse un mittente. H.S. 

il cuore cessò di battere. Poi riprese rimbombandogli nel petto. 

<<tutto bene tesoro? Hai cambiato faccia>> 

<<scusami>> disse alzandosi. <<vado in camera mia>> Prese rivista, quotidiano e busta e andò di sopra schivando un paio di altri famigliari.

Chiuse la porta della propria stanza e si mise seduto sul letto.

Prese la rivista tra le mani. Notò uno scarabocchio a lato. Poi guardò meglio. “PAG 28”.

Andò a pagina ventotto, mancandola un paio di volte. “i ponti coperti di Madison”. Erano foto, diverse foto dei due ponti da ogni angolazione e poi una foto fatta dal portico, era ciò che Louis vedeva ogni mattina uscendo di casa. “vista dal portico" ovvio che non potesse trovare in quel servizio nulla più che foto e didascalie, ma le trovò bellissime e poetiche e tutto tornò di nuovo alla sua memoria. Come la storia delle farfalle che erano state fotografate anch'esse “due farfalle” e poi una foto in cui si vedeva l'ombra di un ragazzo che dal fondo del ponte camminava verso la camera. Non era possibile distinguere il viso di Louis o i suoi dettagli, ma era lui. “ragazzo che attraversa il ponte coperto” cose così,  che potevano non dire nulla a chiunque, ma dicevano ogni cosa a Louis, raccontavano la loro storia. I loro giorni insieme. Gli spazi condivisi, i momenti trascorsi prima e dopo l’accendersi della loro passione.

Voltò l'ultima pagine e cadde un foglio piegato a metà. Lo aprì. Anche quegli scarabocchi presero forma.

_“l'estate e le farfalle_

_sono parte di te, di noi_

_e io ti amo_

_è tutto quello che faccio"_

 

_H._

 

Louis dovette trattenere un singhiozzo. Le lacrime iniziarono a cadere offuscandogli la vista.

Vedeva le lettere, le leggeva e rileggeva e perdeva il filo, ma sapeva cosa c'era scritto. Beh non c'era scritto molto, ma c'era scritto tutto. È tutto. È tutto quello che faccio. Ti amo.

Ti amo

ti amo

si portò la mano alla bocca per non mettersi a urlare.

Ti amo.

Anche io. Ti amo. Anche io.

Continuava a ripetere nella sua mente.

Anche io. Non faccio altro. Non ho fatto altro per tutto questo tempo.

 

 

 

 

 

<<mamma>> disse.

<<che succede Louis, va tutto bene?>>

<<no... mi dispiace>> Jay lo accolse tra le proprie braccia prima che Louis si lasciasse andare completamente.

<<puoi parlare con me, puoi dirmi tutto tesoro mio, tutto ciò che vuoi>>

e singhiozzando Louis gli raccontò ogni cosa, accendendosi una sigaretta, cosa che non aveva mai fatto davanti alla madre.

Restarono in silenzio, nella luce fioca del portico.

<<non pensavo fumassi>>

<<è la cosa che ti stupisce di più?>>

<<è la cosa che mi preoccupa. L'unica cosa.>>

<<l'unica?>>

Jay annuì e non fosse ancora abbastanza chiaro abbracciò di nuovo Louis.

<<un fotografo>> disse <<di Los Angeles>>

Louis si mise a ridere <<è troppo vero?>>

<<neppure un principe sarebbe abbastanza per te>>

<<beh, lui è una specie di principe. è... molto di più in effetti. >>

Louis non trovò le parole.

<<è tutto chiaro>> disse Jay, <<finalmente>>

<<per quel che vale>> disse Louis

<<che intendi dire?>>

<<beh, insomma. Resta comunque il fatto che io, che lui, insomma che noi>>

<<voi?>>

<<insomma... questa cosa non è possibile comunque>>

<<oh>> fece Jay, <<mi rammarica sentirtelo dire. Credevo fossi innamorato>>

<<io...>> Louis guardò oltre i campi, la notte copriva ogni cosa. <<lo sono, voglio dire, anche se sembra assurdo, ma sì, lo amo>> disse <<è tutto quello che faccio>>

<<beh>> fece Jay alzandosi per rientrare <<e non è forse l'unica cosa che conta?>> 

 

 

A Los Angeles Harry riagganciò il telefono. Era la cosa giusta da fare, chi voleva prendere in giro?

Dopo pochi minuti l'apparecchio infernale squillò di nuovo.

<<sì?>>

<<non puoi farlo>>

<<posso>>

<<non puoi, no.>>

<<Ni' ti voglio bene, ma ora riaggancio di nuovo>>

<<non puoi, no, sono io che voglio bene a te. Tu ci devi andare ok? Edison ha appena chiamato Barbara, ci è rimasto molto male, devi richiamarlo subito! Digli che hai avuto un momento di confusione o qualcosa del genere>>

<<non ha nessun senso>>

<<non è andata così male l'ultima volta>>

<<ti prego, posso andare? Devo... devo portare fuori il cane>>

<<tu non hai un cane e quel coso che chiami gatto a stento scende dalla poltrona>>

<<hey! Non essere rude>>

<<Harry?>>

<<sì Niall?>>

<<vuoi farmi il favore di andare a quel dannato appuntamento?>>

<<Niall, no, sul serio no. Non sono in vena>>

<<ma l'ultima volta->>

<<io non voglio parlare dell'ultima volta>> disse <<ho odiato l'ultima volta e anche quelle precedenti>>

<<Ma noi->>

<<sì, voi lo fate per me, per il mio bene e giuro che non sono uscito con quel tizio solo per voi, ci ho provato, ma ogni volta... io... non sento nulla ok? La realtà è questa. Mi dispiace.>>

<<la realtà che ti trova a vivere da solo con un gatto obeso? quando dovresti essere in giro a spezzare cuori e vivere storie emozionanti>>

<<non è obeso>>

<<Harry>>

<<no. Fine della discussione>>

<<Barbara ci è rimasta malissimo>>

<<mi dispiace>>

<<sei sicuro?>>

<<sto bene come sto, al momento>>

<<la sai una cosa?>>

<<no, ma immagino me la dirai lo stesso>>

<<questo momento durerà a lungo se non dimentichi->>

<<non dirlo>>

<<quel ragazzo delle foto  e quei maledetti quattro giorni>>

<<perché devi parlare di lui?>>

<<perché qualcuno deve farlo!>>

<<io sto riagganciando>>

<<Harry>>

<<anche io ti voglio bene>> disse Harry e riagganciò.

Era la cosa giusta da fare. Era l'unica cosa da fare.

Ognuno ha i suoi tempi no?

Lui aveva bisogno di più tempo e poi erano solo pochi mesi. Aveva bisogno di altro tempo, per dimenticare, forse credere che si fosse trattato di un sogno.

Altro tempo. Tutto qua.

 

Il telefono riprese a squillare. Ora basta, doveva proprio uscire da lì. Guardò un attimo il display. Barbara. No, non anche lei, non poteva sopportare di sentirsi ripetere la stessa cosa ancora e ancora. Lanciò il telefonino trai cuscini del divano e andò alla porta.

Sì, fuori. Andare fuori.

Aprì la porta di casa ripetendo tra sé che tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era tempo

<<un po' ti tempo>> disse e … e poi... <<Louis?>>

il ragazzo era sul pianerottolo sembrava stesse girando su sé stesso.

<<Louis?>> di nuovo

<<Harry>> disse Louis con un filo di voce. <<io>> e abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo.

<<oh mio Dio>> pensò Harry, era magico e bellissimo ed era lì, non era un sogno.  Era lo stesso splendido ragazzo che ricordava, lo stesso che non poteva dimenticare.

<<non c'è il nome sul campanello e non sapevo se questa fosse la tua porta o quella. Senza nome, vedi?>>

<<Quello è sfitto e io, a dire il vero, non ho mai messo il nome, non so perché, avrei dovuto farlo, ma poi->>

Louis deglutì e alzò lo sguardo.

<<ma, Louis, che ci fai qua?>>

<<io>> disse e spostò i capelli dalla fronte. <<non credo di avere avuto scelta, ad un certo punto>>

<<scelta?>> poi si rese conto di stare come un ebete fermo a metà tra la porta e il pianerottolo e Louis era lì davanti che stava per dire qualcosa per cui forse avrebbe avuto bisogno di sedersi e allora <<entriamo? Ti va di entrare?>>

<<meglio, sì, sarebbe meglio>> disse Louis.

Harry si fece da parte e lasciò passare Louis.

<<mettiti comodo>>

<<lo senti?>> disse Louis appena si sedette sul divano.

Il cellulare. <<oh>> disse Harry e lo prese e lo spense. <<scusami, dicevi?>>

<<già... >> Louis si alzò. Senza avvicinarsi ad Harry che era rimasto in piedi accanto alla poltrona. Stava per sedersi in effetti, ma quando vide Louis alzarsi optò per restare fermo.

<<io ho provato per un po' a fare finta che quella cosa fosse stata un sogno, che noi fossimo stati una specie di sogno>> si schiarì la voce. <<ho usato quei quattro giorni come un rifugio, quando tutto mi sembrava troppo difficile e troppo stretto. Scappavo in quel ricordo e mi dicevo che fosse abbastanza. E poi, quella cosa, non mi è bastata più e quando ho ricevuto la rivista e la lettera io>> Louis lo guardò negli occhi <<io>>

<<Louis>> disse Harry.

<<io ti amo>> disse Louis quasi gli venisse meno il respiro. <<ti amo davvero e magari sono pazzo perché erano solo pochi giorni in fondo. Ma ti amo e sono qua e->>

Harry si avvicinò e allungò la mano per afferrarlo, Louis si protese in avanti lasciandosi andare e facendosi prendere e poi stringere e avvolgere.

<<non ho mai avuto nessuna possibilità di dimenticarti, non ho mai cercato di farlo, non ho mai voluto, ho continuato, in tutto questo tempo, a correre da te, anche se restavo fermo. Correvo comunque da te>>

<<resta>> disse Harry <<resta, ti prego, resta ora e resta per sempre>>

Louis si spostò all'indietro in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. Harry scosse per un momento la testa, non poteva crederci. <<ti amo>> gli disse e poi lo strinse <<è tutto quello che faccio>>

<<ti amo anche io>> disse Louis

<<resta allora>>

di nuovo lo guardò e poi sorrise e annuì.

Harry lo baciò, non c'era altro da aggiungere.

 

 

 

 

Quando la mattina seguente Harry riaccese il telefono ripescandolo trai cuscini del divano, vi trovò almeno mille chiamate di Niall e dieci messaggi ricchi di punteggiatura di Barbara.

L’ultimo diceva.

<<preparati a dare un sacco di spiegazioni Harry Styles!!!!!!!>>

Letto il messaggio andò in camera per mettersi qualcosa addosso e guardò nel letto sfatto.

Louis dormiva beato.

Harry prese la macchina fotografica e scattò un paio di foto.

<<mmm>>

<<shhh, scusami, ma la luce e le ombre ti amano>>

Louis sorrise.

<<e anche io>> disse Harry <<uova? Per colazione? Vanno bene?>>

<<sì, grazie>> disse Louis

Harry si portò una mano sul cuore. Era da togliere il respiro. 

<<sei ancora lì>> 

<<contemplo il dono ricevuto>> 

Louis sorrise. 

 

 

Fece appena in tempo a scendere le scale che qualcuno iniziò a bussare veemente alla porta.

<<Harry Styles, sono la tua unica vera amica, l’unica che ti rimane>>

Fece Barbara dall’altra parte.

<<sei eccessiva>> disse Harry aprendo <<e smetti di bussare Lo->>

<<ora tu mi spieghi per quale maledetto motivo ti rifiuti di uscire con  un modello di Gucci>>

In quel momento una figura scese le scale, in boxer. <<Harry va tutto bene?>>

Harry lo guardò e non si capacitò della propria fortuna. Barbara alzò gli occhi verso Louis e poi guardò di nuovo Harry. Il ragazzo sorrise e alzò le spalle.

<<oh>> fece Barbara. Poi alzò la mano verso Louis e la agitò <<Barbara>>

<<Louis>> disse il ragazzo cercando di coprirsi in qualche modo con le braccia. <<piacere>>

Harry sorrise beato.

<<scusa amico ho provato a fermarla ma non c’è stato verso>> disse Niall arrivando trafelato.

Anche i suoi occhi si spostarono da Louis ad Harry.

<<scusatemi salgo a mettermi qualcosa>> poi si fermò un momento <<piacere di conoscerti Niall? giusto?>>

<<s-sì, piacere mio>>

Harry, Barbara e Niall lo guardarono salire.

Harry con la mano poggiata al petto.

<<quello è….>>

<<Louis>> fece Harry. <<lui è il motivo>>

<<oh>>

<<accidenti! È…>> disse Barbara.

<<già.>> disse Harry tronfio.

Louis tornò e Barbara e Niall si unirono a loro per colazione.

 

<<pensi davvero di essere la mia unica amica?>> fece Harry

<<oh, l’unica che conta>> disse Barbara.

<<Louis>> fece Niall <<come, cioè, quando, uhm… quindi tu ed Harry state insieme?>>

Louis sobbalzò sulla sedia. <<uhm io…>> si grattò la testa. <<non saprei>>

Harry lo guardò <<non saprei, Louis! Andiamo! Ancora?>>

Louis si mise a ridere.

 

 

<<quando a colazione hai detto quella cosa, insomma, tu intendevi dire che…>>

<<vorrei essere il tuo ragazzo>> fece Harry guardandolo mentre si levava i vestiti. <<sempre che tu voglia>> poi si sedette sul letto. <<so che per te tutto questo è nuovo e ancora “strano”, ma per me è importante, tu sei importante, io mi sono innamorato di te appena mi hai sorriso, cavoli! Mi innamoro di te ogni volta che sorridi, ogni volta che parli, che respiri e so che per te è diverso, ma>>

<<no, non è diverso. Quel giorno quando mi ha detto “potresti venire con me” io ho pensato “sì, ovunque” non avevo nemmeno capito a far cosa e dove e perché, ma sapevo, lo sapevo capisci?>>

<<io ti amo.>> disse Harry prima di baciarlo. <<è tutto quello che faccio, è tutto quello che voglio fare>>

<<ma, come faremo? >> fece Louis <<io ho lasciato tutto senza dire nulla. Solo mia madre sa dove sono, ma dovrò tornare, prima o poi. >>

<<ci inventeremo qualcosa.>>

<<loro si aspettano che io >>

<<Louis, le persone che ti amano si aspettano solo che tu sia felice>>

Louis si sentì rassicurato da quella frase e le insicurezze svanirono per un po’.

Harry lo strinse e poi lo baciò. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> spero vi sia piaciuto questo primo capitolo.  
> potete trovarmi su Tumblr. http://batterseaghost.tumblr.com/


End file.
